


隨波逐流我不介意

by puun



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puun/pseuds/puun
Summary: 劇場設計K x 歷史系T，大學生AU不分，若有分文前會標示短篇、小段集
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者能力不佳無法寫長，  
> 所以是個零散短篇集，時間序不連貫。
> 
> 歌名取自法蘭黛。  
> 我愛法蘭黛，整個系列大概會出現很多法蘭黛。

-

「你怎麼會覺得，我不會喜歡這樣的你？」

那時你的自信，像是解救我的，鬆開我一切的，信仰般的力量。

我可以一心喜歡你，一心愛你，原來原來，原來我能被你喜歡。

信仰始終不如現實，你是人，你有好多缺陷，我也是。

-

堂本光一開始頻繁的出現在自己常待的教室。

幾乎都是黑上衣，頭髮不怎麼打理，大概是怕影響到自己創作，都坐在自己視線可以瞥到的後方，自己常常瞥到堂本光一用著千奇百怪的坐姿坐著，有時發呆有時看著自己。堂本剛不主動找堂本光一說話，堂本光一也不是話多的人，偶爾問個幾句，堂本剛回答，自己再說，一來一往的談話也不長。

幾次之後，堂本光一話少說了，但開始離堂本剛越來越近，有時甚至直接到他跟前來，盤腿坐在地上。

自己故意把木屑吹到他臉上和頭髮上，看他拍著臉搔著頭髮木屑滿天飛。

-

「你不是才大三嗎，時間這麼多？」

「不去劇場不去實習當然時間很多。」

「為什麼不去？」

「很無聊又麻煩，回家看電腦錄像也可以，但回家沒有剛的錄像可以看當然就來這了。」

這傢伙怎麼搞的啊。

「我是同性戀喔，你要小心我一點才對。」

「小心你會愛上我嗎？這是我該擔心的嗎？」

「嗯，對啊。」

「不對。我想，是你該擔心才對，」「你只會喜歡男性吧？而我，我什麼都沒說啊。」「而且，你怎麼會覺得，我不會喜歡這樣的你？」

本來是想嚇嚇這個人，沒想到臉皮厚成這樣。

嘖、可惡。

堂本剛不繼續接話，稍稍嘟起嘴，把注意放回木頭上。光一笑了一下，坐到堂本剛旁邊：「剛為什麼會喜歡佛像雕刻？」

堂本剛停下刀，把雕刻刀底部嘟到自己下唇：「因為覺得美。」

「從小看到大，以前不覺得生活周遭這些東西是美，但從哪時候開始呢......」

「大概是進到大學之後吧。到了新的地方，遠離了奈良，就開始回想起故鄉長什麼樣子。」往後靠向椅背，轉起手上的刀：「一棵樹就可以讓自己想起很多事。藥師寺裡的烏鴉和學校屋頂的烏鴉完全不一樣。不知道從哪天起，佛像臉頰飽滿的弧度，成為一種讓自己嚮往的東西，每個時代的佛祖都長得不一樣呢。」

堂本剛看向堂本光一，堂本光一也抬眼看著他的眼睛。堂本剛伸出手，用指腹撫過堂本光一的臉頰。

「嘛，就是這樣開始的。」

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 算是個，初遇scene。

—

堂本剛坐在燈光全亮劇場的觀眾席第一排，翹著腳，拿著一塊未成形的木塊，一手拿著雕刻刀，對著木塊隨意的削著。抱著一整箱木材的學妹經過，驚訝道

：「剛前輩，你這樣會把木屑弄得到處都是！很難清理，不要在這邊用雕刻！」

依舊翹著腳「可是你們動作很慢⋯」用委屈的口氣向上看著在自己面前的學妹。

「拜託不要用這種眼神，我們會盡快真的再一下就可以開始了。」

但那眼神依舊可憐的看著自己，還翹著腳，還拿著一隻不知道像什麼動物的蠢木頭。

學妹忍住想往上翻的白眼。

「你等我一下。」把箱子放到舞台邊緣，翻身跨上去，從舞台中央的雜物中翻出兩張報紙，攤開在堂本剛面前的地上。

「你就在這上面用，我們快好了。」

「欸？地上？」

「對，要坐要趴要躺要刻那隻胖熊貓都隨便，廢棄物不可以超過報紙。」

「這個是熊啦～」

「好啦是熊我知道了，真的再一下就好了剛前輩！我先去忙了。」

就跟小孩被禁止行動範圍一樣。

不不不，可能比較像狗。

—

劇場設計在公演前徹夜架舞台，也算是常態，為了節省場地費用都會選擇翻夜進行。自己反正都決定來幫忙看他們的木頭佈景，也沒什麼想抱怨的，已經有要在這邊待一夜的打算。

劇場真辛苦呢，哪像自己。

堂本剛是歷史系的，每天每年的敵人兼夥伴就是書、文獻、教授、還有和自己一樣無聊的同學。嘛，也不是無趣啦，就是和這些在劇場跑跳的人來比，相對樸實多了。

躺在兩張大的報紙上，觀眾席和舞台中間的走道，依舊翹著一隻腳，把包包墊在投頭下，不成形的熊擱在肚子上，發起呆來。

-

「堂本！面燈架好了沒？」

向聲音傳來的最後方觀眾席看去，但自己躺著，視線全被擋了。

「好了。」

從上方傳來了不高昂，但還算中氣十足的回應。

「可以測試了嗎？」

想起來了，後方的聲音是劇場設計這屆的總召。

「隨時可以。」

往上方看，第一眼什麼都看不到，就是一堆金屬條、軌道跟布幕。然後發現有東西在動，是一個人。

這什麼啊，歌劇魅影嗎？

堂本剛看著那藏在上方的身影，覺得有趣。

那人一身黑，褲子是黑的上衣是黑的，頭髮略帶一點咖啡色，最顯眼的是那張臉。

「那我們先測試一下面燈。台上的大家好像都有事啊⋯⋯啊，不然，照那邊那個像流浪漢躺著的堂本好了，鋪著報紙在舞台跟觀眾席中間那裡！」

什麼流浪漢！

堂本剛坐起身來，順了一下自己的頭髮，看著上方的黑衣人移到旁邊的大燈後，兩手抓著手把，對準自己，然後一陣白光，自己就什麼都看不到了。

「好亮⋯⋯」一手遮在眼前，不知道該往哪看比較好。

為什麼拿我當測試混蛋！

「堂本！範圍大一點試試！」

「我？」另一手指向自己。

「是光一啦！前輩繼續坐著就行了！」

燈光亮度瞬間減弱了，把眼前的手放下，瞇著眼看著黑衣人。

「下次先說一聲啊，堂本。」

「抱歉。」

原來黑衣魅影也姓堂本。

後來自己還是站起來在走道跟舞台轉了一圈，讓他們測試角度。

「真的謝謝了，前輩。抱歉讓你等這麼久，佈景組快用好了。」

「不會，你們也辛苦了。」

-

坐回了報紙上，自己的專屬位子，盤起腿，把木頭拿著，拿起雕刻刀又琢磨起來。

「辛苦了，流浪漢。」

抬起頭，黑衣魅影出現在自己身旁。

「我不是自願坐在這邊的好嗎。」

堂本光一坐上舞台邊緣，堂本剛要稍微仰著頭才能跟他對話。

「你叫光一嗎？堂本光一？」

「嗯，跟你同姓呢，我從總召那邊聽說了。」

「我叫堂本剛，歷史系四年級。」

「請多指教，前輩。」

堂本光一笑了起來，指向自己手中的木塊。「那是熊貓嗎？」

「是熊！你是第二個認錯的人了⋯⋯」

堂本剛把自己的作品拿遠一點，轉了轉：「真的不像嗎⋯⋯」

「不，它還沒完成吧？是我們自己擅自預想了。反正他是熊，等到你完成時它就會變成熊了，我相信它。」

「你整個說反了吧？」

「一樣啦，一樣。」

嗯，這就是他怎麼跟堂本光一相識的。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

————————

只要你一個眼神，一部分的我就死了。

————————

「我真的很愛你，你知道嗎。

「你知道嗎，你的一舉一動，都能點燃我的一舉一動，也能燒毀我的一舉一動。」

光一知道，剛雖然溫柔無害，那個翹著頭髮腮幫子圓潤，笑起來像是太陽本身的人，溫柔無害應該是適合剛的。

但太陽能夠自行生產能量，源源不絕的熱，源源不絕的光，泛濫成災。

剛一直在燃燒著，而這大概不能用溫柔無害來比擬。

————————

「剛，不要一直躲在這。」

潮濕的水泥壁，長著厚薄不一的青苔，今日沒下雨，牆上大致是乾的。看著靠牆盤腿坐著的剛，站在他面前擋到了路燈的燈光，剛變成漆黑的一團。

光一蹲下，面對剛，兩手蓋在膝蓋上。路燈照到臉上了，那張臉看著自己，自己也看著他。

「找自己喜歡的地方喝酒不行嗎。」身邊擺著幾隻啤酒瓶，沒幾罐是打開的。

「有人會喜歡在銅像後面喝酒嗎？」

「要你管⋯⋯幹嘛，要喝嗎。」

「不喜歡酒，會醉。」擺了擺手，「剛是為了喝醉嗎？」

「不算是吧，要讓一個人喝醉，是最簡單的事。」

「那是⋯⋯心情不好？」

「也不是。不如問問你吧，你一直抽那些亂七八糟的東西，是為了什麼？」

剛盯著他：「我想了解你罷了，為什麼想把奇怪的東西往身體塞。」

剛看著自己的眼神，參雜了很多東西。戲謔。疑惑。無力。自嘲。沒有惡意。

沒有惡意，但光一面對這個眼神，一句話都說不出來。

不喜歡這個眼神。

剛探身，探進光一拉一半的外套，內襯有個手工縫上的小口袋，手指伸進去拉出一小個扁平的鐵盒。打開，菸草類的，湊近聞，嗯，是大麻。這回至少是自己知道的東西。

「你們這些嬉皮，真是把什麼東西往身體塞都不會讓人訝異。」

「講得好像很淫亂⋯⋯」

「不是嗎？任何物質都迫不及待的想進到身體裡，讓自己充滿了它們，用吃的用燒的用打的。」

剛拿出鐵盒內一根看得出已經燒過的細紙捲：「火。」

光一伸進外套口袋，拿出打火機放在手掌心：「剛，你抽菸嗎⋯⋯」「不要小看人了。」

剛把紙捲叼著，打火機點燃。

濃厚的，不似香菸的菸草燃燒味立刻四散，圍繞在他們身邊。

「你放進身體的我不能放進身體嗎？」

剛把菸呼到光一臉上。

光一沒有皺眉，吸著剛吐出的二手菸，覺得剛是個炙熱的壓迫。

菸卷尾巴亮著紅色的火光，但光一覺得，剛眼底深處，那個在發亮的地方，才是熱到要把自己燒盡的源頭。

剛盯著光一的眼睛，吸了一大口，菸尾冒出大點的火光。兩手扣住光一的脖子把他拉下，從半蹲變成半跪在長滿青苔的水泥地上，雙唇半開，貼上光一的嘴。

菸被送進自己嘴裡，大麻特殊的濃厚味道，還有剛本身。光一覺得被送進了一整口的火，看著剛的眼睛，然後燒進五臟六腑。

「我只是想了解你而已。」

——

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這一整篇的最初腦洞，抽同一根大麻，Yeahh


	4. Chapter 4

———————

「剛。」

光一的聲音從頭頂傳來，抬頭後仰：「結束了？辛苦了。」

光一站在自己高兩階的樓梯正後方，背著黑色的後背包，黑色的連帽外套，胸前掛著一台電子煙機。掛繩是紅藍配色，算是光一全身最有顏色的東西。

「等很久了嗎？」光一坐下到自己正後方高一階的階梯，雙腿在剛兩側，雙手環住剛的身體，臉埋到剛肩膀裡。

「剛好溫暖⋯」

「剛剛待在室內的不是你嗎，」

剛伸手摸著光一的手臂：「你穿太少了吧，只有一件外套。」「有剛就可以了。」

這什麼愚蠢的發言。

光一把剛拉上的連帽拉下，用側臉貼著剛的頸項到肩膀的區塊，最近剛剪了短髮，可以直接貼到他的肌膚。剛也就讓那顆毛茸茸的頭在自己肩上蹭來蹭去。

陸續從劇場出來了光一的同學，看見光一像隻貓黏在學長身上也沒覺得大驚小怪，剛跟他們說聲辛苦了，揮了下手。

光一慢吞吞的抬起頭，抽開一隻手，也跟著揮了一下，然後拿起胸前的電子煙，掛繩是剛為他做的，用棉線編織成的，紅藍交接。

光一吸了一口，頭靠回剛肩上，吐出煙。

「剛剛就覺得你身上很香，原來是新的油。」

剛靠近光一的臉聞了一聞。

「不錯吧，我也覺得你會喜歡。」光一又吸了一大口，直接呼在剛臉上。

電子煙的煙霧很大，剛像是撞進一團雲裡面。淡淡的莓果味，加了一點柚子的酸，還有乳酸飲料的甜的雲。

「很香是沒錯啦⋯我是也不介意啦⋯但你這樣對其他人真的會挨揍喔。」

「只對你而已，只把煙吐你臉上。」

沒救了真的沒救了。

「我也要試試。」伸出一隻手，對著光一手心朝上。光一把掛繩從脖子拿下，放上剛手心，把繩子隨意的繞兩圈纏在剛手上。

剛吸了一口，深吸一口氣，停留了滿久才呼出。

「你自己調的？」

「就隨便加一點混一點。」

光一握著剛拿著電子煙的手，舉到嘴邊，嘴對上吸口抽了一口，呼出，看著剛纏著棉繩的手腕。

幫另一半作配飾很浪漫，光一猜剛是這麼想的，所以就算不愛穿搭鮮豔的東西，光一還是把這條紅藍的吊繩掛在脖子上。

光一用另一隻手把剛的臉推向後方的自己，在嘴唇親了一口，用舌頭舔了剛的下唇。

「甜甜的。」掛起了傻兮兮的笑。剛把他的頭按回自己肩上：「我是無所謂，但你的同級都還在，之後會被笑話喔。」光一再次拿起兩人的手抽了一口，吐出。「好吧。」

兩人共吸著一隻煙，用著交疊的雙手，纏著紅藍的棉線。

「肚子餓，晚餐因為彩排吃得很急⋯」

「不然去我那吧？煮點東西吃，明天沒事吧？我剛好也沒課。」

「好。」

站起，拍了拍身子，剛把掛繩掛回光一身上，再把他的連帽拉上。光一也幫剛拉上帽子，又拿起煙抽了一口，拉住剛的連帽外緣把煙霧全呼進剛連帽裡，剛又像覺得撞進一團雲，然後雲散之前，是光一的嘴唇，親在自己嘴上。

聞起來甜甜的，嚐起來也是。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 光一是隻貓！貓學弟。
> 
> 誰抽電子煙？  
> 我，我抽。


End file.
